It is desirable to integrate a Hall sensor into an integrated circuit to reduce system cost and complexity. As complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits are increasingly used in analog circuit systems, due to the low fabrication cost of the CMOS devices compared to analog integrated circuits, it becomes desirable to integrate Hall sensors into CMOS integrated circuits. A conventional shallow well-based Hall sensor in a scaled CMOS technology has poor magnetic sensitivity due to low resistivity of the well.